The scared
by Soloria
Summary: La deuxième guerre de Poudlard n'était pas loin d'éclater au grand jour. Hermione Granger s'était retrouvé à Azkaban pour une faute qu'elle n'avait pas commise. elle n'avait plus qu'un seul espoir, qu'un : Drago Malefoy.


Le monde s'était obscurci. Le mal prenait petit à petit le dessus. Poudlard était en danger. Elle le savait au plus profond d'elle. Qu'allait-elle faire pour aider ses amis, son école et le directeur défunt ? Elle était là, à croupir en prison, à attendre son heure, sans savoir pourquoi. Mais récemment, elle faisait les cent pas dans sa cellule toute miteuse. Un gardien l'avait prévenu que quelqu'un allait lui rendre visite. Mais qui ? Et pourquoi maintenant ? Alors qu'elle n'était pas loin de la mort. Qu'est-ce qui allait se passer ? Elle ferma soudainement les yeux, et s'imaginait dans un monde heureux, sans soucis, sans guerre, une vie plus que parfaite, mais elle rêvait, rien n'était parfait, tout n'était pas parfait dans la vie malheureusement. Elle entendait des pas se rapprocher. Plusieurs pas. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle se mit face aux barreaux qu'elle serrait de plus en plus fort avec ses mains. Elle attendait la personne de pied ferme. Elle s'était dit à l'instant que c'était peut-être un espoir de sortir d'ici. Mais encore une fois, elle devait rêver, sans doute. Puis, les bruits prirent fin. Une voix masculine parvint à ses oreilles. Cette voix, elle ne la connaissait que trop bien … ! Que diable faisait-il ici ?

« Granger, t'as d'la visite » _Dit un garde_

« Je l'avais remarqué »

Le garde partit et laissait place à un homme, blond, aux yeux gris métalliques à te faire froid dans le dos. Elle ne comprenait pas de le voir ici, dans cet endroit si hostile ! Qu'est-ce que lui, la voulait ?

« Malefoy ?! Que fais-tu ici ? »

« T'aider ! »

« Toi, m'aider ? C'est une blague ou ... ? »

« Non. Écoutes Granger … Oublions nos disputes pendant un certain temps, tu veux ? »

« Très bien, très bien ... Comment veux-tu m'aider ? »

« Eh bien … J'ai vu la mort de Mary. J'ai vu une Hermione rire à sa mort. J'ai, bien sur, su que ce n'était pas toi. Et je vais découvrir qui c'est, pour qu'on te libère. »

« Je parie que je dois t'aider aussi ! »

« Tout juste ! Mais je ne sais pas si tu y arriveras ! »

« Tu parles à Hermione Granger là ! »

« Je voudrais que tu m'aides à m'échapper des Mangemorts ... »

« Je ne suis pas sur de te suivre là … ! »

« Je n'ai jamais voulu être un Mangemort, mon père m'y a forcé. Mais tous ces meurtres, toutes ses victimes que font les Mangemorts et le Seigneur des Ténèbres me dégoûte de plus au point. S'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de toi ! »

« Comptes sur moi ! »

« Merci Granger »

Il commençait à partir quand Hermione l'appela par son prénom. Une chose qu'elle n'avait jamais faite avant, cela la choqua elle-même.

« Pourquoi me demander à moi de l'aide, et pourquoi m'aider ? »

« Parce que, tu es la meilleure élève de Poudlard, je sais que je peux te faire confiance ! Parce que, si je ne m'abuse, tu es innocente, personne ne mérite cette exécution ! »

« Merci Malefoy, merci. »

Il partit et elle s'assit dans un coin de la pièce. L'air songeur. Si seulement elle trouvait un moyen de s'échapper d'ici … Son exécution était dans une semaine. Une semaine pour trouver une solution, à échapper à la mort qui l'attendait sagement, alors qu'elle était innocente. Soudain, une idée lui vint dans la tête. Elle fallait qu'elle attende le jour de son exécution pour débuter son fameux plan. Attendre une semaine à rien faire, juste à espérer que Malefoy découvre la vérité. En parlant de lui, il était dans sa chambre, se remémorant la mort de Mary, la meilleure amie d'Hermione.

• Il neigeait, un vent glacial traversait les couloirs de Poudlard. Drago discutait avec Blaise, son meilleur ami, quand des cris stridents les firent froid dans le dos. Il dit à Blaise de rester ici, quant à lui, il jeta un coup d'œil à ce qu'il se passait. Mary Johnson, une élève à Gryffondor, venait de s'étaler sur le sol, se vidant de son sang. 'Hermione' lui envoya l'ultime sort. Avada Kedavra. La jeune fille était belle et bien morte malheureusement.

« Non ... » _S'affolait un rouquin_

Drago regardait Hermione le plus discrètement possible. Elle était radieuse, comme si, ce qu'elle venait de faire était un exploit. Il venait de penser à quelque chose, pourquoi Hermione Granger l'avait tué ? Sachant qu'il n'y avait aucune raison. Ou du moins des raisons apparentes ? Quelque chose sonnait faux dans tout ça, mais il ne sut dire quoi. Soudain, en regardant droit dans les yeux, Granger, il avait l'impression de voir une autre personne. Une autre fille. Mais qui ? Il avait l'impression de la connaître mais, il ne la reconnaissait pas. Hermione disparut, et laissait place aux pas martelant le sol du nouveau directeur, Severus Rogue. •

Il y avait un témoin, un seul et c'était Ron Bilius Weasley. Il fallait que Drago le voie. Il transplane au Terrier, sachant qu'il s'était enfui de Poudlard après le meurtre. Il regarde la maison qui se présentait devant lui, avec dédain. Comment neuf personnes pouvaient vivre là-dedans ? C'était tellement étroit et à chaque étage, et de plus en plus petit ! Il toque à la porte et une femme d'un certain âge, et de petite taille l'ouvrit.

« Bonsoir, pourrais-je parler à Ron Weasley ? »

« Malheureusement, il n'est pas là. Nous n'avons aucune nouvelle de lui depuis le meurtre d'une certaine Mary Johnson à Poudlard. Le directeur nous a juste dit qu'il avait disparu, sans rien dire, en pleine nuit. »

« Ah, je vois. Et bien pardonnez-moi du dérangement ... »

A peine avait-il commencé sa quête, qu'il se retrouve bloqué. Mais peut-être qu'Hermione savait où il était ? Il alla lui demander, en lui rendant visite, comme la fois précédente. Il vit, de loin, GreyBack, un mangemort. S'il le voyait parler avec Granger, il le dénoncera avec plaisir ! Drago n'avait plus le choix de devenir invisible. Il s'envoya un sort et se dirigea vers la cellule d'Hermione sans faire de bruit.

« Granger ! Granger ! » _Disait le jeune Mangemort_

« Hein ? Qui va là ? »

« C'est moi, Malefoy ! »

« Mais, pourquoi je ne te vois pas ? »

« Je suis invisible, parce qu'il y a un Mangemort pas loin ! »

« Alors, tu sais quelque chose ? »

« Justement … Tu ne serais pas, des fois, où se cacherait Ron ? »

« Si mais … Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui faire ? »

« Je veux lui poser des questions ! Lui aussi a été témoin du meurtre ! »

« Très bien … En ce moment, il est dans une forêt qui se nomme Prism, pas loin de Pré-au-Lard. »

Il repartit discrètement et se retrouva dans une forêt, étrange. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait la végétation aussi dense et aussi bleue. Tout était bleu, même l'herbe. Il vit des fleurs qu'il n'avait jamais vues auparavant. Elles étaient plus grandes que lui, parsemées d'une brillante poussière blanche.

« COUUUUUUUURS ! » _Cria quelqu'un_

« TU CROIS QUE JE FAIS QUOI ? » _Cria un autre_

Drago, vit de loin deux hommes arriver dans sa direction. Qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquaient ? Il remarqua les cheveux roux de l'un des hommes et il se décida à les stopper dans leur élan. Il les avait reconnu. Harry Potter et Ron Weasley !

« Oh non mais c'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Ça ne te regarde pas ! J'ai juste besoin de ton aide Weasmoche ! »

« Et tu crois que je vais t'aider, sérieusement ? »

« Bien sûr ! Sinon, je fais rappliquer les rafleurs rien que pour vous ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Raconte-moi ce que tu as vu le 24 Janvier, le jour de la mort de Mary Johnson !»

« Mary … »

« Explique ! La vie de Granger est en jeu ! »

« De toute façon elle est coupable ! ELLE A TUE MA PETITE AMIE ! »

« Tu crois à ce que tu as vu mais, est-ce vraiment elle qui la tuée ? Ou justement quelqu'un qui lui en voudrait ? Ne trouves-tu pas que la deuxième théorie est plus plausible que la première ? Sachant qu'elles étaient meilleures amies et qu'elles ne s'étaient pas disputés avant ? »

« Effectivement, je crois que, ce que je vois. Et je sais que c'est elle la coupable, mais si tu insistes ... »

• Ron sortit de son entraînement de Quidditch, seul. Il allait rejoindre son meilleur ami, Harry Potter dans leur salle commune, Gryffondor. Il évita soigneusement Lavande Brown. Depuis un certain temps, elle n'arrêtait pas de le 'coller'. Il parcourait les couloirs de Poudlard jusqu'à qu'il aperçut, au loin, Hermione. Il allait vers elle, voulant lui parler mais elle l'ignora et s'arrêta net, devant Mary. Eux trois, étaient dans le couloir de l'infirmerie. Elle lança, sans rien dire, un sort à sa 'meilleure amie'. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Pourquoi l'attaquait elle ? Ron voulut aider sa petite amie, des sortilèges de sa meilleure amie mais il arrivait trop tard. Le mal était fait. Hermione avait tué Mary, avec un avada kedavra. Plus rien, non plus rien, ne comptait à ce moment-là pour lui. Juste cette haine qui faisait surface, envers sa meilleure amie.

« Oh non ... »

Son monde s'était écroulé. Il était comme perdu dans le passé. Il aurait bien voulu d'ailleurs, y retourner. Empêcher, cet horrible meurtre et revoir ce si beau sourire que faisait sa petite amie en le voyant. Mais il rêvait. Il entendait lointainement des pas venir dans leurs directions. Et cet à ce moment là qu'Hermione disparût, satisfaite de ce qu'elle avait fait.•

Ron avait vu la même chose que lui. Il n'y avait aucun indice. Aucun. Comment allait-il continuer sa quête ? Les jours passaient et il fut l'heure de l'exécution d'Hermione. Qu'allait-il lui dire ?

« Désolé Hermione, je n'ai rien trouvé ... »

Non il ne pouvait pas dire cela quand même ! Elle aurait de moins en moins d'espoir pour sa survie. Il y avait forcément un misérable indice ! Et effectivement, il y en avait un. Il transplane chez lui et fouilla dans ses affaires. Il s'était souvenu à l'instant du collier qu'avait fait tomber 'Hermione' avant de disparaître du couloir de l'infirmerie.


End file.
